The Clinical Research Center, funded by the National Institutes of Health, provides eight research beds for projects approved through the Human Subject Protection Committee and CRC Advisory Committee. There is no departmental restriction on the areas of research. Active investigation is being pursued by members of the Departments of Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Obstetrics-Gynecology, Radiological Sciences and Surgery. Each protocol is routed through an Advisory Committee before approval is obtained. Any valid research program is carefully evaluated and all possible support is offered to the investigators. There are presently 49 active inpatient protocols and 19 active outpatient protocols, a total of 68.